1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-wheeled motor-driven toy and particularly to a toy having two wheels and an axial shaft supporting a central housing which is maintained in a vertical position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous two-wheeled toys have utilized a miniature electric motor, gearing and a battery to drive the wheels which were mounted on a central shaft, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,714. The motor was suspended from the shaft within a housing cavity formed by the inner open ends of the wheels. A clutch controlled the connection to the shaft and the degree of motion of each wheel.
It also has been known to maintain a wheeled toy in an upright position by using a weight at a lower portion within the supporting frame, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,881.
These devices, however, did not provide a separate housing mounted between two wheels which was maintained in an upright position while the wheels rotated and moved the toy along a path. There was also no way to prevent the wheels from falling to one side.